


Полевая практика

by helgatrush



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Логану не везёт в азартных играх, и когда проходит жеребьевка, он вытягивает первую короткую соломинку из кулака Джин. Закатив глаза, он рвёт травинку в пальцах и бьёт кулаком по стене.Гамбиту в азартных играх, наоборот, везёт , и он протягивает руку к пучку соломинок в руке Джин, точно зная, что вытянет короткую. Он уверен в этом так же, как и в том, что под этими потёртыми джинсами Логан не носит белья.
Relationships: Remy LeBeau/Logan (X-Men)
Kudos: 4





	Полевая практика

Логану не везёт в азартных играх, и когда проходит жеребьевка, он вытягивает первую короткую соломинку из кулака Джин. Закатив глаза, он рвёт травинку в пальцах и бьёт кулаком по стене.  
\- Да ладно тебе, - успокаивающе говорит Джин, успевая подхватить посыпавшиеся с полок на стене книги у самого пола. - Полевая практика - это весело: свежий воздух, еда с костра, дети...  
Если бы это говорил кто-нибудь другой, Росомаха показал когти ещё на первом слове, но Джин прощается многое. Логан только трёт шею и тихо говорит потолку:  
\- Только бы вторую вытащил не этот четырёхглазый...  
Гамбиту везёт в азартных играх, и он протягивает руку к пучку соломинок в руке Джин, точно зная, что вытянет короткую. Он уверен в этом так же, как и в том, что под этими потёртыми джинсами Логан не носит белья.  
\- Ну, что, шери, - говорит он, прикусывая соломинку зубами, и смотрит на Логана, который снова возводит глаза к потолку:  
\- Ладно, насчёт Циклопа я погорячился.

\- Только не убейте друг друга, - просит Джин, поправляя воротник куртки Логана и вынимая из его рта сигару, и Циклоп, недовольно глянув в их сторону, добавляет:  
\- Если, всё-таки, убьете, сделайте так, чтобы дети не пострадали.  
Они с Гамбитом реагируют одновременно, и Джин невольно фыркает, видя сразу четыре оттопыренных средних пальца.  
\- Приведи детей, милый, - говорит она Циклопу успокаивающе и укоризненно смотрит на Гамбита и Росомаху, и те виновато прячут руки в карманы. - Кстати, Логан, пиво в твоём рюкзаке было заменено на содовую, - Гамбит хихикает, но Джин с той же улыбкой переводит взгляд на него: - Вино в твоём - тоже.  
Они переглядываются, и Гамбит вздыхает:  
\- Тяжёлые будут выходные...

На третьем километре по пересеченной местности у Гамбита начинают отваливаться плечи. На четвёртом - ноги. На пятом он готов уже взмолиться о привале, но Росомаха, идущий во главе колонны из десятка ребятишек, сам поднимает руку.  
\- Дальше - болото, - говорит он рухнувшим на землю детям, и Гамбит вздрагивает от его слов. - Километра полтора по нему, а потом устраиваемся на ночлег.  
Он обрубает когтями нижние ветки у сосны, растущей на краю выбранной им полянки, и показывает собравшимся вокруг него детям, как правильно складывать костёр, потом - как искать воду, потом что-то ещё про съедобные и несъедобные грибы, а Гамбит с трудом может пошевелиться. И дело не только в пройденном расстоянии. Дело в болотах.  
\- Эй, креол, - зовёт Логан, и Гамбит встряхивается. - Ты так и будешь сидеть с рюкзаком на плечах?  
\- Я жду, пока ты меня разденешь, - на автопилоте отзывается Гамбит, - Мистер няня.  
Логан только показывает зубы, и Гамбит как-то не уверен, улыбка это или оскал.

\- Эй-эй, парень, - Гамбита хлопают по щекам, и он потихоньку возвращается к реальности, правда, он не уверен, к какой именно. Промокший плащ, отвратительный запах ряски и протухшей сотни лет назад воды, мерное, как метроном, кваканье лягушек и резкие вскрики сонных цапель - Гамбиту кажется, что ему снова пятнадцать, и сейчас... - Твою мать, Гамбит, если ты сожрал какую-то дрянь и галлюцинируешь, ты лучше сразу скажи, и я свяжусь с Профессором, чтобы тебя заменили на кого-нибудь другого.  
Гамбит смотрит на него с таким облегчением во взгляде, что Росомаха замолкает и протягивает ему руку:  
\- Я заметил, что ты отстал только возле места, где мы должны были разбить лагерь, - оправдывается он, помогая Гамбиту подняться. - Так что извини, что так долго: дети, сам понимаешь.  
\- Понимаю, - эхом откликается Гамбит и цепляется за рукав кожаной куртки, - Логан, как хорошо ,что это ты...  
\- Ты точно ничего не жрал? - уточняет тот и стягивает с плеч Гамбита рюкзак. - Потому что полянку ты здорово подпортил. Ты что заряжал? Шишки?  
Гамбит только мотает головой, оглядывая вывороченные с корнем чахлые болотные деревца и уже затягивающиеся тиной провалы в черной воде.  
\- Не помню, Логан, честно.  
Росомаха очень внимательно смотрит ему в глаза, и Реми отстранённо думает, что на таком расстоянии на него обычно смотрят не дольше трёх секунд. На вдохе перед продолжительным поцелуем. Но Логан только хмурится и отходит на шаг:  
\- Тебя я на руках тащить не собираюсь, не надейся.

В лагере тоже пахнет болотом, но уже не так сильно, и Гамбита потряхивает уже меньше. По крайней мере, суп из миски, которую ему протягивает назначенный поваром ледяной мальчик Бобби, не выплёскивается.  
Логан смотрит на него и качает головой, а потом отбирает у него миску, помогает выбраться из тяжелого, набухшего от воды плаща и протягивает свою куртку.  
\- Простудишься - убью, - говорит он, и Гамбиту кажется, что это самое оригинальное проявление заботы в его жизни с того самого момента, как он сбежал от своего прошлого, потому что, увы, с Беллой в этом не мог сравниться даже Логан.  
\- Спасибо, - одними губами говорит Гамбит ему в спину, но Логан звериным своим чутьём угадывает его слова в ровном шуме леса. По крайней мере, он на секунду замирает, а потом всё-таки уходит, и до Гамбита доносится его голос:  
\- Живо по палаткам, мелочь, - рявкает он, - Учтите, я прекрасно вижу в темноте.  
Гамбит усмехается и скребёт ложкой по дну своей миски. От куртки на его плечах пахнет табаком, металлом, пылью и самим Логаном, но самое главное - от неё не пахнет болотом, и Гамбит утыкается носом в воротник и закрывает глаза.

\- Если ты спишь, то я готов допинать тебя до палатки, - сообщает Логан, и дерево, на котором сидит Гамбит, поскрипывает под тяжестью его тела. - А если нет, то я принёс тебе алкоголь.  
\- Джин же забрала всё, - Гамбит открывает глаза и видит перед собой фляжку, - А, понял.  
Он присасывается к узкому горлышку, чувствуя, как обжигает нёбо спиртом.  
\- Я сказал, что полирую этим когти, - поясняет Росомаха, прикуривая, и Гамбит смотрит на него над воротником куртки. На его смуглом лице пляшут отсветы костра, и искры путаются в щетине на щеках.  
\- И она поверила? - спрашивает Гамбит вместо того, чтобы накрыть эти искорки губами, и протягивает фляжку обратно. Логан пожимает плечами и, даже не вытерев ладонью горлышко фляжки от чужой слюны, прикладывается к ней.  
\- Может быть, она просто предвидела чрезвычайные ситуации?

Логан не считает себя открытой для общения личностью, но вот так вот быстро закрываться от расспросов, выставляя перед собой непрошибаемую стену, как Гамбит, он не умеет, и это его настораживает. Он втягивает носом воздух: от волос Гамбита тянет болотной тиной и его собственными сигарами, а ещё - страхом. Так же пахнут загнанные в угол звери, и Логан наугад спрашивает:  
\- Ты что, в болоте когда-то чуть не утонул?  
Гамбит каменеет так, что Логан даже не слышит его дыхания, и это пугает вдруг до одури. Как и голос, которым он произносит:  
\- Почти.  
На мгновение Логану кажется, что от Гамбита исходит что-то такое, что заряжает каждую молекулу воздуха вокруг них так, что все звуки становятся неразличимыми от шума в ушах, и волосы на руках встают дыбом, но уже через секунду это давящее чувство пропадает, и Гамбит привычно ухмыляется:  
\- Ты обещал донести меня до постели, - говорит он вальяжно, и Логан качает головой:  
\- До палатки, - поправляет он, - И допинать.

Палатка у них одна на двоих, но эти болота вымотали Гамбита так, что ему уже плевать. Плевать на то, что он не может спать рядом с кем-то, и плевать на то, что рядом с Логаном ему сложно сдерживаться. Он просто вытягивается на разложенном спальном мешке и зажмуривается, чтобы ничего не видеть, но голос Логана заставляет его распахнуть глаза:  
\- Штаны сними, - говорит он, заглянув в палатку, и, заметив ошарашенный взгляд Гамбита, поясняет: - Ты промок в болоте. Если не хочешь застудить яйца - раздевайся.  
Гамбит раздевается медленно просто по привычке, хотя взгляд, которым Логан смотрит на его белеющие в полутьме коленки, ему нравится. Он протягивает смятые комом штаны и просит:  
\- Куртку оставь.  
\- Зачем? - спрашивает Логан, и Гамбит вздрагивает, представив, что с ним будет, если запах болот снова разбудит в нём память, но лучезарно улыбается:  
\- Твой запах возбуждает, - томно говорит он, но Логан почему-то не сердится.  
\- Я рад, что с тобой всё в порядке, - роняет он и закрывает полог палатки.

Логан натягивает между двумя деревьями верёвку и развешивает на ней штаны Гамбита. Как там он говорил, мистер няня? Логан усмехается и расправляет намокшую ткань, от которой удушливо пахнет болотной тиной и ещё - пряным запахом самого Гамбита, у самой ширинки, там, где шов постоянно трётся о его тело.  
Логан встряхивает головой и делает шаг назад от верёвки. Он подбрасывает дрова в костёр, чтобы к утру сапоги Гамбита и кроссовки нескольких детей успели высохнуть, и тут же вздрагивает от короткого вскрика.  
Он оказывается у палатки одним прыжком и, не утруждая себя вознёй с молнией, открывает её сверкнувшими в отсветах костра когтями. Гамбит кричит во сне, и его руки шарят по скомканному краю спального мешка, и Логан закрывает ему рот ладонью и проводит кончиками пальцев по покрытому испариной лбу.  
Ему хочется рявкнуть что-то, вроде "Детей разбудишь!" и "Заткнись, мать твою!", но он только шепчет:  
\- Тихо, Реми, я рядом, тихо...

Гамбит приходит в себя от запаха Росомахи, от которого ноет внизу живота, и мгновенно пересыхает в горле. Он разлепляет глаза и видит перед собой растянутый и прожжённый искорками костра ворот майки, и ему кажется, что это просто сон.  
\- Оклемался? - хрипло спрашивает Логан и убирает руку от его рта. В темноте Гамбит успевает заметить, как зарастают следы его зубов на пахнущей дымом коже, и ему становится не по себе.  
\- Долго я... - начинает он тихо, и Логан оглядывается на звёздное небо в прорехе в стене палатки:  
\- Недолго, но очень результативно, - ухмыляется он, и Гамбит откидывается обратно на смятую куртку, вздрогнув, когда Логан ложится рядом. - Чтобы далеко не бегать, - поясняет он, и Гамбит поворачивается на бок, прижимаясь лбом к его плечу.  
От этого прикосновения его потряхивает не хуже, чем от болотной тины, и сжать колени оказывается сложновато, но он как-то устраивается и неловко обхватывает руку Логана своей, с похолодевшими пальцами. Он проводит подушечками пальцев между костяшками Логана: кожа там нежная от постоянных регенераций, и он чувствует, как Логан напрягается от этих прикосновений.  
\- Тебе больно, когда они выходят? - спрашивает Гамбит тихо и вслушивается в нарочно замедленное дыхание, пока Логан не отвечает шёпотом:  
\- Каждый раз.

"Что же ты делаешь?" - думает Логан, жмурясь от легких прикосновений к своей руке. От этих неловких, несмелых касаний по всему телу словно расходится электричество, и Логан сглатывает пересохшим горлом. Он подумывает о том, чтобы выпустить когти, ненамного, просто чтобы уколоть пальцы Гамбита, который этой своей невольной лаской сводит его с ума, но тот сам отдёргивает руку, чтобы через мгновение провести холодными пальцами вверх по покрытому жесткими волосками предплечью, и Логан выдыхает сквозь зубы:  
\- Прекрати.  
Он слышит, как шуршит ткань спальника, когда Гамбит сжимается, и поворачивается на бок, чтобы заглянуть в его лицо.  
\- Если не прекратишь, мы детей разбудим.  
\- Дракой? - горько усмехается Гамбит, а Логан качает головой и, на миг опустив ресницы, словно решаясь, опрокидывает его на спальник:  
\- Этим.

К чести Логана, на сей раз он рот Гамбиту рукой зажать не пытается. Но и его губ вполне хватает, чтобы Гамбит не стонал. Один раз их прерывают шаги одного из детей, прошедшего к кустам на дальнем краю поляны, и они замирают, прижавшись друг к другу, стараясь дышать тихо. Это пауза сводит Гамбита с ума, и он невольно двигается, на Логане, прогибаясь в спине, и чувствует, как на сжатых губах того замирает сдерживаемый стон.  
Когда жужжит молния на закрываемой палатке, Логан рывком толкается вперёд, яростно, словно навёрстывая упущенное время, и Гамбит цепляется за его плечи, оставляя глубокие царапины, заживающие тут же, под пальцами.  
Контролировать себя уже не получается, и полог палатки хлопает от выброса энергии, когда Гамбит, всхлипнув, прижимается мокрым лбом к плечу Логана. Того хватает ещё на два рывка, и он тихо рычит, прикусывая кожу на ключицах Гамбита, и от этого по его телу проходит ещё одна волна наслаждения.

Логан промокает его живот собственной майкой, которую снял ещё в самом начале, и Гамбит тянется за его жестами всем телом, чуть не плавясь от его прикосновений. У него закрываются глаза - сказывается марш-бросок по свежему воздуху и невозможное продолжение ночи, и он уже почти сквозь сон чувствует, как Логан перекладывает его на свой, чистый, спальник и ложится рядом, обнимая поперёк ещё чуть влажного живота.  
Сквозь их общий запах не может пробиться вонь болота, и Гамбит проваливается в сон ещё до того, как успевает подумать, что ненавидит спать рядом с кем-то.

Он просыпается от переплетения голосов: вскидывает голову над смятой курткой, оглядывается, прислушиваясь. За тонкой стенкой палатки, судя по звукам, Логан гоняет детей по поляне, заставляя их делать зарядку.  
Логан, - думает Гамбит, вспоминая свой сон, а потом натыкается взглядом на смятый, отодвинутый к самой стенке спальник и валяющуюся комом белую майку Логана, и закрывает глаза ладонью.  
\- Кстати, - слышит он, - Обратно пойдём другой дорогой.  
\- Почему? - спрашивает кто-то из детей, и Гамбиту кажется, что Логан успевает посмотреть на их палатку, прежде чем ответить:  
\- Чтобы обойти болота, конечно.


End file.
